


sunkissed dumbasses

by Volkihars



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morosexuality, Swearing, dumbass loving dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volkihars/pseuds/Volkihars
Summary: “you’re fucking stupid.”“took you long enough to realize, babe.”





	sunkissed dumbasses

he was pretty when he focused, when his brow furrowed and his eyes averted. it was trevor’s only opportunity to really look at the dhampir, and look he did. he was pretty all the time. it had taken far too long for the hunter to admit that to himself. but, when he did, he made the mistake of letting his eyes fall down alucard’s tumbling golden locks to his lips, to his throat. his chest. he looked at the man like he could lose him at any minute, like he had to commit every detail of his face to memory. 

he’s so fucking stupid, alucard thought to himself. whenever he had finally settled into a book, or even just focused his attention away from the belmont, he could feel the man’s eyes on him. it was distracting, to say the least. especially since the hunter had received absolutely no education and was illiterate, giving nothing for the man to do. except stare at him. it was cute sometimes, the way he looked at him. it was like he’d never seen a man that took basic fucking care of himself before.

the way the sun kissed alucard’s cheeks was unfair. the vampire looked like a damn angel, basked in warm yellow light, eyes sparkling and chest defined. perhaps the belmont clan is rolling in their fucking graves listening to trevor’s near worshipping thoughts of a vampire, perhaps they can recognize a beautiful man when they see one. alucard looked back at him and laughed a little, his shoulders bouncing with his hair. the vampire was too fucking gorgeous. 

“never seen a man who bathes regularly, belmont?”

“huh?”

“did you not hear me the first time, numbskull?”  
adrian spoke with little malice.

“what do you mean?”

“you look at me like you’ve never seen a man who doesn’t live off of cheap beer, that’s all.”

“considering where i hang out, fair question.”

“that you appear to be avoiding.”  
his voice took on a teasing edge.

“i’m not avoiding shit, pretty boy.”

then it was alucard’s turn to be dumbfounded. “what?”

trevor realised his mistake. “uh. i mean, fangs.”

“sure you did, belmont.”  
“what would you like me to say, vampire? that the way the light hits your face gives me life? that the way your hair frames your face and curls up captivates me? that i’d go through hell and back to hold you in my arms and brush through your hair with my fingers?”

“you’re fucking stupid.”

“took you long enough to realize, babe.”

alucard put a cool hand to trevor’s chin and lifted it so the man met his eyes, then kissed him. the hunter blushed wildly, just enough to make adrian lose his shit laughing when he pulled away. a cute amount though, a soft pink decorating his cheeks.

“trevor belmont, renowned hunter of demons and vampires alike, blushing like a fucking schoolgirl.” alucard commented, through fits of laughter.

“fuck off.” trevor spoke before rising to his tiptoes to kiss the dhampir again.


End file.
